


Season 3

by Yonkyu



Series: AU Season 3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 3 - First episode with background of a brand new character.</p>
<p>Takes place after the second season finale.</p>
<p>*New character introduced: Krystal Dean.</p>
<p>Notes: I own Krystal Dean and Eric Kripke owns his characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One - Boston

After the boys kill the yellow-eyed demon, Sam learns that he died and Dean brought him back from the dead. Sam was angry with Dean, but realized Dean did it out of love. Sam is going to watch out for Dean and get him out of the deal he is in for a year.

“You’re my brother and I can watch over you as well,” Sam says.

“I know, but it is still my job to protect you.”

“You always protect me, Dean, its time for me to protect you!”

“Fine, we will both promise each other to protect one another.”

Dean no longer wants to argue with Sam about who protects who, since he knows how these arguments always end anyway.

They get in their car and drive to Bobby’s house and stay the night. Bobby has a room for them in which they share with two beds. When morning comes, Sam goes down stairs and makes breakfast. He makes bacon, eggs, and toast, with their normal fix of coffee. Dean has his coffee black while Sam has a vanilla latte. The sun is shining in the room and Dean starts to stir. Waking up Dean says “What is that smell? Hmmmm…bacon.”

Dean gets dressed and goes down stairs where Sam and Bobby are having breakfast.

“Morning,” Said Bobby.

“About time your up, I think I found a new job for us to go on.”

“Really, tell me all about it after breakfast.”

After they ate, they clean up after themselves and wash the dishes. Sam washes while Dean dries them. They walk back to the bedroom to get their belongings and head towards Bobby. They say good-bye and thanks for letting them stay the night. Sam and Dean head to the Impala.

“Where are we heading, Sammy.”

“Boston.”

“What is in Boston?”

“Dean, there is this high school, and three people have died in the pass three weeks. Some kid hung himself in the ice rank of the school and now three seniors on the hockey team are dead.”

Dean and Sam get into the Impala and shut their doors at the same time. Dean in the driver seat like usual. They pull out of Bobby’s and head for Boston. Sam is staring out the window, like usual, watching the scenery pass by him. While wondering…


	2. Episode One

Where is my lover? I roll over onto my side and open my eyes finding him. I caress the strong, rippling muscles on his torso and I hear a low moaning sound from his throat and his breathing growing faster. 

My hand lands on Dean’s hip, squeezing it, I roll him onto his back well giving gentle kisses on his chest. Dean slowly starts bucking up his hips into me, while whispering, “Dean.”

“Its okay, Sammy, I want to.”

I smile and lean down to kiss Dean, who meets me half way. The kiss is gentle and romantic and our tongues battling for dominance. Dean flips Sam over to his back and Dean starts kissing along his jaw and neck. He licks down my chest and starts licking and sucking on one of my nipples. Dean works on the other nipple with his free hand and removes his lover’s shirt. Dean continues his way down and removes Sam’s sweatpants and boxers in one quick motion. My breathing becomes faster and I make moans for Dean.

“Dean, I love you, baby, please, I need you.”

Dean just grins and starts fisting Sam’s cock. Slowly he places it in his mouth and sucks. 

“Dean, oh god, please.”

Dean continues to suck and Sam bucks up from the bed and fucks Dean in the mouth. Dean sneaks a finger into Sam’s entrance while Sam caresses his lover’s back. Dean added two more fingers and begins to grin knowing Sam was about to climax.

“Dean, I am going to come!”

And with one more thrust of Dean’s fingers they both came together.

“Sam, we are here, wake up.”

“Oh Dean that was amazing, suck me again?”

“Sam, we are at the hotel dude” slapping Sam over the head for him to come to from his dream he just had about him and his brother. 

“Oh shit sorry Dean.”

Dean looks down at Sam pants and notices the small wet area of Sam’s pants.

“What were you dreaming about?” using a sexy and sarcastic voice.

Dean smiles and grins, leans over and places a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. “Trust me I was thinking about the same thing while you were sleeping.” Giving his brother a wink.

They head towards the desk and get a room while Sam tries to grab Dean’s ass all the way to their room. They get to their room and Dean opens the door. Sam follows behind, shuts the door, and grabs Dean by the shoulders and slams him into the wall. They kiss hungrily and passionately, while Sam’s hand roams free to unbutton Dean’s jeans and pull them down to his ankles. 

Sam unbuttons his jeans and his erect cock comes shooting out. Sam started grinding his cock with Dean’s and Dean releases a low moan in his throat. 

“Sam, I need you, please.”

Sam prepares Dean’s entrance and gently slides his cock in Dean. Once inside and deeply, Sam moved faster and harder. While one hand gripped Dean’s hip his other grabbed and stroked Dean’s cock until both climaxed. 

“Dean!”

“Sammy oh my god.”

“Dean that was amazing.”

Dean gave a grin and kissed Sam gently. They showered together to get cleaned up. They walked to the bed and snuggled together in the same bed until sleep over takes their bodies.


	3. Episode One

Sam wakes up first and gently strokes his lovers back. He leans into his brother and kisses his forehead lightly so Dean is not disturbed. “I love you.”

Sam quietly manures his long body out of the bed and heads for the bathroom to shower. He turns the hot water on and just stands under the spray, thinking what new ideas he and his lover could come up with. Then Sam wakes up from his daydream and finished in the bathroom. He walks slowly to the motel door, opens it, and closes the door softly not to wake Dean.

Dean moves his left hand over to his lover’s side and smiles. “I love you too, Sammy.”

“I know beautiful, I got us breakfast.”

Dean got up and kissed Sam with some passion before he needed to use the bathroom. Dean looks in the mirror and hates stubble on his face. He shaves and takes a nice hot relaxing shower. Once he is dressed he joins Sam at the table to discuss their hunt. 

“We need to find out where he is buried and what name is on the stone?”

“Why, he has two names?”

“Dean, he asked to have a special nickname to be used on the stone than his true real name of Matthew Frost Johnson.”

“Nick name?”

“Frosty.”

“Shit.”

Sam continued to do some more research on the high schooler, while finishing his breakfast.

Dean started packing their duffle bags of their clothes and weapons. Dean goes to check them out of their king-sized room and heads towards the Impala. 

Sam was reading the map for the school to talk to the coach of the hockey team. 

“You coming my sexy Sammy.”

Sam looks up and has a great big grin on his face with a twinkle in his green eyes. Sam knew that comment was not a question but a statement. “Yes.”

They both get into the car and head to Boston High. They were holding hands and singing to Blue Oyster Cult, Fire of Unknown Origin. A half hour later, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

Dean and Sam stole a look between them before they went to talk with the coach. The coach greeted the boys and they sat down in the teachers lounge. Sam and Dean asked questions related to Matthew and the hockey team from 1976. 

The coach explained to the boys he was the assistant coach that year and Matthew was getting scouted by Boston College. Matthew came to me and needed to talk. He shared with me that he liked boys in a sexual manner and made advances towards a player, Christopher Moss. Two days later he committed suicide after his last game. Christopher Moss made a speech and admitted his feelings towards him. After that a player, being scouted by Boston College die at the time of Matthew’s death. 

After their conversation they walked out of the building together and that is when they all saw Matthew heading towards the ice rink. By the time Sam, Dean, and the coach arrived at the rink another hockey player died. Once they walked through the doors Matthew went to attack the intruders but Dean was quick and pulled his gun on Matthew. The coach was shocked but understood what sort of work Dean and Sam do.

Sam and Dean go get lunch and head to the library. Sam found a way into the death certificates and found where Matthew was buried. And the stone has his full name, Matthew Frost Johnson.

Sam and Dean head towards the Impala and steal a quick kiss. Sam starts the Impala and drives towards the cemetery. They arrive and head towards the grave of Matthew. Dean and Sam grab a shovel and start digging.

Once they go to the body, Dean sets it on fire, and Matthew was now in peace. They hoped. 

After a long hard tiring day Sam drove them back to the motel. They get out of the car and walk towards the door. 

Dean’s hand went to stroke Sam’s ass while Sam fumbled with the keys. Sam finally got the door open and quickly pulled Dean in the room, closed the door, and pushed him up against the wall.

Sam leans in to kiss Dean, while he meets his brother halfway. Their kiss is passionate and hungry. Dean raised his hips into Sam’s. 

Sam releases a small moan from the contact. They rip each other clothes off and make their way to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Sam and Dean make it to the bed they share a hungry, but, yet, a sweet, passionate, and wet kiss. 

Dean slightly rolls Sam over on to his right side and spoons in behind him, with his hand resting on his hip and chin in the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam gently places a hand over Dean’s and entangles their fingers with one another.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Sammy.”

As they snuggle in closer to one another they quickly drift of to sleep, while listening to the crickets chirp quietly.

They sleep peacefully for the night and Sam is now the one spooning behind Dean, while his hand is on Dean’s hip and fingers intertwined together. Sam slowly moves his hand from under Dean’s and creep’s his hand to his lover’s stomach gently caressing in small circles. 

Sam places soft kisses against Dean’s neck while moving his hang lower and lower until he finds his lovers erection. He gently slides Dean’s boxer briefs down in one smooth motion and receiving a small murmur from his lovers red lips. 

He traces a finger up Dean’s leg until his whole hand comes in contact with Dean’s erection. Sam slowly and smoothly strokes up and down while Dean’s hips move slowly up and down to Sam’s strokes. Sam rolls Dean onto his back and takes the risk of giving Dean a fierce and loving kiss on his lips. They both moan into the kiss and the kiss turns into a battle. “Sam!”

“Yes, Dean”

“Will you make love to me?”

“Yes, and I will make it good for you.”

“Please do.”

Sam slowly makes a path along his jaw line and collarbone while Dean is wiggling underneath him wanting more. “S-S-Sam.”

Sam continues to work his way down his lover’s body by catching a hard nipple into his mouth. Sam flicks at it with his tongue and gently sucks on it until it’s red and raw. Then he works his way to Dean’s other nipple and gives it the same treatment. Sam looks up to see Dean and he sees the lust, need, and want for Sam and it brings a smile to his face. 

Sam sticks his tongue out and makes a path all the way down to Dean’s erection and quickly places his mouth on Dean’s cock and slowly works his hands, tongue, mouth, lips, and motion to make Dean even harder and bigger while moaning and whimpering. 

“Sssssam please I want to make love to you.”

“I know I am getting there.” With a smirk on his face that Dean is way too familiar with.

Sam continues to tease and play with Dean’s cock making Dean want and crave even more then he is. Sam slowly finds the lube by crawling back up his lover’s body and giving a sweet and sexy kiss. He places butterfly kisses all the way down the strong muscular torso of Dean and flips open the lube and placing it on his own fingers. He quickly slides out of his boxers and slowly pushes two fingers in and moans deep in his throat “Ddddean.”

“Sammy, you look so beautiful when you are like that.”

Sam gives him a smile and a gentle kiss before he slicks Dean’s cock with the lube and gently, slowly slides his body down on his brother’s cock. He starts out slowly and finds a pace that suits Sam at the moment. Dean is lifting up his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts but trying to make the pace quicker and harder. Sam slowly gets the hint and picks up the pace.

Dean reaches up and places a hand behind Sam’s neck and pulls him into a deep and dominant kiss while working his other hand towards Sam’s cock. They both find a rhythm that suits them both and they are both near climax.

“Sammy, I want us to come together.”

“Dean, I want to please help.”

“Yes my love”

Dean continues to work his beautiful hand on Sam’s cock and with a few more twists up and a few more deep thrust to Sam’s prostate they both ripple through their orgasm and spurting their seed together in harmony. 

Sam collapses on top of Dean, breathing trying to find its way back to normal just like Dean is trying to do. 

“Dean that was amazing.”

“It was Sammy, it was.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Dean lets shower together.”

Dean knows it is not a question but a statement and pure bliss. 

“Sure Sam.”

They both get up off the bed and walk towards the bathroom hand in hand. Dean turns the water on, its not to hot or cold, just right. They both set into the shower and they share a loving sweet kiss. Sam and Dean take turns washing each others bodies clean. They set out and Dean turns the water off. Dean proceeds to brush his teeth and shave, while Sam brushes his teeth.

“Let’s go to the diner for breakfast and see if there is a new hunt out there for us.”

“Sure, Sammy, but before we go to the diner, can we cuddle on the bed and watch some TV first. We never seem to take down time for our selves, what you think?”

Sam’s face lights up and blush. He has been dying and waiting for Dean to say ‘lets take some down time’ because Sam knows and hopes Dean does to that they deserve some down time.

“Sure Dean I was hoping you would say that.”

“Great I have been meaning to tell you.” He states shyly but Sam knows that Dean tries his best to share and show his emotions to Sam. He also has realized that Dean has been sharing and showing his emotions with no masks on since they confronted their feelings with one another after the demon was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> *Krystal Dean: 
> 
> Krystal Dean was born on November 2, 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas. Her father is a hunter, a supernatural hunter. A hunter that kills spirits: demons, vampires, and evil to save people. Her father knows a lot about demonic possessions and has a book called the Key of Solomon. Krystal’s father helps out many other hunters that are killing the same supernatural beings. One particular family is the Winchesters: John, Dean, and Sam. John Winchester is Krystal Dean’s godfather and her father is Dean and Sam’s godfather. And to supernatural beings like demons that makes them family whether or not they are blood related. Only thing is the Winchester’s only met Krystal when she was a few weeks old. And she was sent to live with her aunt in Boston, Massachusetts until her 9th birthday, when she started having nightmares and strange visions of people. 
> 
> The visions she was having were about the Winchester sons: Dean and Sam. Krystal had to draw what these people looked like and show her dad what she has been seeing in her head. She has no clue what these visions mean, who the two boys are, and why the visions really hurt. For the next three years she spent her time with her dad learning about the supernatural and what is out there. She learns how to kill them, trap them, and exorcisms. 
> 
> On her 13th birthday, Krystal and her father decide it is best for her to stay at home to learn all about the supernatural beings walking around the earth. As Krystal gets older she learns many different languages and her favorites are Latin and Japanese. 
> 
> When she graduates from high school, Krystal starts hunting a long side her father. During the hunts with her father, Krystal will have intense visions of people she does not know. She has nightmares mostly when sleeping about two boys that are like mini visions Krystal has no control over. Krystal really wants to know why these two boys are connected to her and why she has visions of them. 
> 
> Once Krystal celebrates her 21st birthday, she starts hunting by her self looking for two men that now have a name thanks to her dad, and the whole family of the yellow-eyed demon. Throughout her hunting years alone Krystal became friends with other hunters: Ash, Jo, Ellen, Priest Jim, Caleb, and John Winchester (only 6 months). 
> 
> Krystal did a few hunting jobs with John Winchester and was told about Sam and what the yellow-eyed demon had planned for him. She learned that the yellow-eyed demon had plans for her self as well. Krystal was not keen on learning that a demon had a plan for her that she was not ready or willing to learn and have happen. She was going to be a ‘breeder’ to the new leader of the evil demon army. A breeder was like a wife and it turns out that the yellow-eyed demon wants Krystal and Sam to be the main event. Krystal is now on a mission to change the idea of her and Sam. The only thing Krystal wants to do is change the destiny of her and the boys.


End file.
